


Last of Us

by pandaselfie



Series: Rivamika Week Instagram [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Comfort, F/M, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaselfie/pseuds/pandaselfie
Summary: Day 1 - Last Words





	Last of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Attack on Titan.

This pair of love birds were enjoying each other's company that day. The two of them weren't fond of the word 'date', but it wasn't necessary to say the word. 

That morning, Levi called Mikasa to tell her that he was going to pick her up so they could spend time with each other. Even though she was upset about her slumber being disturbed, Mikasa was also excited that she could see her beloved.

Levi had took her out for breakfast first, even though they both weren't a fan of breakfast food. He was taking her to their favorite diner, Denny's, which was also the place they went on their first 'date' after getting kicked out of a bar for fighting.

Mikasa was surprised to see that the two of them were sitting in that diner, but she didn't say a word, until one of the waiters brought the two of them milkshakes. She raised an eyebrow at him, then took a sip of the milkshake.

"I remembered that we came here when we first started seeing each other, and I remembered that you loved milkshakes, so I wanted to do something nice." He took the cherry off the top of her milkshake and ate it, still staring at the ravenette across from him. He didn't know how she was feeling or what she was thinking, and she didn't say a word to him as they were in the car, so he thought he might've done something wrong or forgotten something important.

"That's... sweet of you." She gave him a smile that could brighten up anyone's day, and she took another sip of her strawberry banana milkshake. "I'm surprised you remembered that."

"It was a special night. Why wouldn't I remember?"

She shrugged. "But I'm glad you did."

He thought for a moment while staring at Mikasa. ' _Should I tell her now?'_ He asked himself. Levi was going to tell her some big news, but he didn't want to mess up the day for her, so he pushed the thought aside for now. Instead, he took his finger and dipped it into the whipped cream on his own milkshake, then put it on Mikasa's nose.

"Levi, what the hell?" She glared at him, but she couldn't stay mad for long. He was smiling at her, and his smile was one thing about him that Mikasa loved, so she laughed instead. Levi managed to get a picture of Mikasa before she wiped it off, so that he could remember this day forever as well.

After that, they were about to go and take a walk around the park, until his friend, Furlan, called and asked Levi if he could watch his daughter. He was going to say no, but Mikasa convinced him to say yes.

"I'm actually great with kids, Levi. I could help you out."

"But I don't want you to-"

"Go through all of that trouble?" She put her hand over his to reassure him. "I have no problem with watching her with you."

* * *

 

And to his surprise, she was right. Mikasa was able to get Isabel to stay out of trouble all day, and it didn't even require locking her in a room for thirty minutes to calm her down.

"Either I'm a really bad babysitter, or she's only acting like an angel because you're here."

Mikasa let out a laugh as she was braiding Isabel's hair. "Like I said, I'm really good with kids. I've always wanted some of my own."

"And how come I never knew about this?"

The ravenette shrugged. "You never asked. And besides, I didn't think you wanted children after...nevermind."

"I wanted to, but I was still hurt after what she did. And...I didn't want to make the same mistake again."

Mikasa sighed. "Trust me, you wouldn't have." She looked over at Levi before saying, "We could try one day, if you want. I don't want to pressure you." She finished braiding her hair, and Isabel got up.

"How do I look?"

"Just like a princess, Isabel." Mikasa said while smiling at the eight year old girl.

  _'I'd love to, but I can't. Not right now.'_ He was going to take this time to tell her now, but he thought it wouldn't be appropriate to say it in front of Mikasa and Isabel both, so pushed the thought aside again for now.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a pair of arms around his torso, and it was no other than Isabel giving him a hug.

"What's this for?" He asked as he gladly returned the act of kindness.

"For bringing over Mika. She amazing! Can she come over next time?"

Levi looked over at Mikasa, and she laughed. "I'll be here next time, Izzy. Don't worry."

Isabel looked over at Mikasa, then she ran towards her and jumped into her arms and gave the ravenette a big hug, which made Mikasa smile.

Levi managed to take a picture of the two hugging before Isabel pulled away. He loved seeing Mikasa happy, and he wouldn't want to forget that precious smile of hers.

* * *

They ended up watching Furlan's daughter all evening, so they only had a little bit of time left together.

Levi had insisted that they took a walk in the park since it was still nice out, and Mikasa agreed.

"Even though I was mad that I got up early in the morning, I'm glad that I agreed to spend the whole day with you, Levi."

"I'm glad you did too." He said while looking over at her.

Levi wondered if he should take this chance to tell her the big news.

_'This might be my only chance to do it. Just say it. Don't waste anymore time.'_

"Mikasa."

"Hm?" She looked over at Levi, wondering what he was going to say to her.

"I need to tell you something very important." He stopped walking, then looked at Mikasa, who was giving him a concerned look.

"Which is?"

He sighed, then ran his fingers through his hair. The raven-haired male wasn't sure if he should tell her right now, but he already stalled for this long. This was the time.

"I...I have to leave."

"Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you that."

She raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"I just can't, okay?" He heaved out another sigh, then continued speaking. "Look, I can't say why I need to leave, or tell you where I'm going, but just know that I'm only doing it to protect you."

"What you're doing is  _hurting_ me, Levi, not protecting me!" She glared at him, then she was about to walk off, but Levi grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stay.

"Trust me on this, Mikasa. I didn't want for this to happen, but I have no choice! I need to leave before someone else I love gets hurt."

Mikasa turned around to look at him, with tears streaming down her face. "Was falling in love with me your choice?"

"It was."

"I don't believe you, Levi."

"You should." He pulled her body towards his, and she continued to glare at him. "I love you Mikasa. Everything I did for you, it was out of love."

"I can't trust you."

Levi wiped her tears away. "You can."

Mikasa sniffled. "Are you sure?"

Levi had pulled her in for a kiss before she could say anything else. She gladly returned the kiss, and she ran her fingers through his hair as she did so. He wanted to stay with her forever. Levi wanted to see her smile forever, but he knew that it couldn't happen.

Eventually, he pulled away for air, and he stared into Mikasa's eyes.

"Do you really have to go?"

"I do." He stepped away from her and they stared at each other for a while.

"So, this is really goodbye?"

He nodded, then he pulled out a gun.

_Don't do it._

"Levi, what are you doing?"

_Don't do it._

"I'm sorry." He said as he put his finger on the trigger.

_Don't-_

A  _bang_ was heard, and Mikasa's body dropped to the ground. He grabbed the necklace that she was wearing, and snatched it off her neck.

Levi started to walk away, and he pulled out his phone to call someone. In a matter of seconds, they picked up.

"I'm hoping that you're calling to say that the job is done? Or do I have to do it myself?"

Levi let out a sigh. "It's done, Smith."

A chuckle was heard on the other end. "I'm glad to hear that. Now, are you ready for your next target, Levi?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Smith."

_'I shouldn't have done it.'_

**Author's Note:**

> So Levi was an assassin hired to go after Mikasa and kill her, but he fell in love with her in the process. He didn't want to kill her, but he knew that Erwin was going to come after her and him if he didn't finish the job.


End file.
